It Starts With a Dream
by DracoLover14
Summary: Sorry if the title don't go with the story! Annabeth has a dream about a green eyed boy and knows he is trouble. She and Chiron go to Yancy Academy to make sure he is ok. Chiron and Annabeth think it's best to pretend they are a teacher and a student. What will happen? One-shot It is more than one genre: Romance, Humor, and Friendship


**A/N: This is my first Percy Jackson fanfic. Please read and review what you think! And constructive criticism is welcome! Please enjoy the story!**

Imagine having a dream about a boy you have NO idea who he is. And every little detail is so good in the dream you wish it wasn't real? It was more like a nightmare? Well, guess what? Mine was real. My name is Annabeth Chase and I'm a demigod. We demigods have dreams about all kinds of weird things. But, this dream he was in terrible trouble by a fury which is known as the "kindly ones". Being a demigod you have to be careful about names. Bad idea. My dream was a boy with sea green eyes. He looked so handsome so, I couldn't help worry for him. Then I saw Grover which was weird. Then I saw Chiron in his wheelchair he uses for disquse. Then I saw this woman. I think she was a teacher. Anyway, back to the green eyed boy. He and Grover were sitting there at the fountain away from the rest of the kids. Wonder what's wrong with them. They were talking when a girl that was very ugly walked up to them and dumped her lunch on Grover's lap _"Oops" _she said. The green eyed boy was **not** happy and you could tell. His face went all blank and then the weirdest thing happened. It was like the water attacked her. Then the boy broke out of his trance or whatever it was and looked at Grover. Grover looked worried about something. Then the weird women came over and helped the girl get out of the fountain. _"Young man I would like to talk to you. Inside." _ The boy sighed and nodded and said _"I'll be back man."_ But, apparently he didn't see pure panic on Grover's face. Wonder what was going on! He turned and the woman was all the way at the door. Then he turned to look at Grover who keep looking at him and then at Chiron. The boy walked inside then the teacher walked all the way into the Roman/Greek section of the museum. _"You've been causing us lots of problems young man." _she said _"I'm sorry." _He replied. _"Where is it?"_ She asked he had some confused look on his face. _"Where__'__s what?"_ He asked. Then she screeched and she wasn't the women anymore. And the green-eyed boy looked straight at me. I woke up in a cold sweat.

* * *

I was panting hard and apparently I was talking or screaming because almost everyone was staring at me.

"What is it?" One of my brothers asked me. He looked very worried. Well half-brother. When your half-god you have all kinds of siblings.

"I have to find Chiron. Now." I got up and ran out the door. _Good thing snow can't come in here._ I thought. The lights in the big house were on so I ran straight in. Earning a glare from Mr. D., the camp director.

"Chiron! I need you it's important!" I yelled when I neared his office door.

"What do you need this late dear, Annabeth?" He said with a puzzled look on his face. I must've looked horrible. Just to let you know Chiron is part horse. He has curly brown-grey hair to his shoulders. With big muscles.

"It's about a kid. With very green eyes like the sea. I had a dream a vivid dream. You were there to. And Grover. Which school is Grover at right now?" I asked this because that school was on a field trip from Yancy Academy in my dream.

"Grover is at Yancy Academy," my eyes widen "Tell me the dream." So I sat there and told him everything. "My gods." he said when I was done.

"What is it?" I asked I'm very smart being the daughter of Athena but this, I couldn't figure it out.

"I need to go there. That hasn't happened yet my dear."

"Let me come! Please I can help! Please Chiron!"

"Ok my dear. Go pack some clothes. We are going tonight so we can use the mist and sneak us in. You as a student and me as a teacher." I couldn't say anything I hadn't been out of Camp Half-Blood for five years. Also, I was happy to be a student in a school. I nodded and ran back to my cabin. To my brothers and sisters.

"What is it?" My oldest brother asked when I ran inside.

"Chiron and I are going to the school that the boy is at also where Grover's at. I had a dream and I had to tell Chiron and now he is going there but I begged him to let me come so I get to go to and help." I was talking pretty fast while I was packing my clothes but, there used to it.

"Be careful, Annabeth." My older sister said.

"I will. Love you guys." After I said that I ran out with my clothes on my back. I had some tears on my face because I would miss them. My family. I wiped them off and thought of the boy I was about to help. With that I ran past Argus, are head of security at camp.

* * *

Chiron used the mist to make everyone even the Latin teacher think she was sick and had to leave and he made me have lived in the dorms for a month since it was still summer. He even had to use it Grover so he wouldn't know I was here. But, I get to keep my name, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. Well I couldn't put that part on or I would sound crazy. The morning was the first day of classes for everyone. I get to have a dorm to myself because I may have to leave a lot and I can't do that with someone telling on me for leaving in and out of the night. I told Chiron I was going to go to bed as soon as I got to my dorm but, I couldn't. I hadn't had my own room in five years! After I enjoyed having the room to myself I got ready for bed and had a peaceful dreamless night.

* * *

My first class was English. Major headache afterword. The words were floating off the pages and going everywhere. The classes after that went by so quickly. The last class I have is Latin. At least I'll have Chiron with me in this one. And this one I may actually learn something new. I knew everything. On the first day the teachers are getting a twelve year old to teach their class. It's sad. I got to my last class early because I'm the only one that got out early in any of the classes. So I just sat outside of my last class, Chiron's class. _Wonder where the green-eyed boy is. I bet if he looked at me once he would think grey-eyed girl or something. I haven't seen him at all. _I thought while everyone was walking out of the room. After everyone-which it wasn't much-walked out I walked in and sat down and got a notebook out to see if Chiron would notice it was me.

"Oh. Hello Annabeth you're out early. Where are the others?" He asked

"Apparently, I'm so smart I started teaching classes and my last one let me go early. So what are we going to be studying today?" I replied.

"Things you already know. Like the Greek gods and goddess. Demigods and what they are. And the most important one: why is it important to life outside of class." He said.

"Am I going to be able to answer any of these?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course my dear! Why wouldn't you?" He asked

"Because I'm the daughter of the brain." I smile at my little joke.

"I hear the rest of the class coming. Remember if Grover or the green-eyed boy comes in act calm. Ok? You can't run up and hug him or anything. Ok?" He asked. All I did was nod. Because I was ready to hear what he tells every new demigod. The stuff I already knew. "Also, I have made all my classes go around and meet each other." I stared at him.

"What am I supposed to do if I come face to face with green-eyes?" I asked  
"Be calm." Was his simple reply and with a smile the rest of the class came in.

Everyone dodged me. It felt like I was some sickness and everyone was sacred to sit beside me. Only two seats were left they were on either side of me. I was hoping they would be empty because they would probably cheat off me. I was looking down drawing building plans on a piece of paper when someone clears there throat. I look up and there is Grover one of the people who saved me when I was little and the boy with green-eyes.

"Ummm...are these seats taken?" He asked. Pointing to the two that were beside me on both sides. I think Grover was trying to see through the mist. Everyone can see me as I am except Grover.

"I'll move if you want to sit next to your friend." It was very hard not to say Grover.

"It's cool. But are they taken class is about to start." He asked. I just shook my head and heard a sigh from the front of the room guessing it was Chiron.

"Now that everyone has a seat we are going to do something called a meet and greet. First to start off is I'm Mr. Brunner," He looks at me. Go figure. "Now what we are going to do is everyone is going to go around the class and get to know each other. If you all are good we may or may not do anything except talk." I look at him all dumb founded. Who would pass up knowledge. To be able to understand things the gods do. Well, these people don't believe in gods. They believe in one God. I look around at everyone else and seen why he did it. He was trying to be a good and nice teacher. And I was being Athena's daughter. I feel eyes on my face and don't know which way to look so I face Grover.

"Hey, I'm Grover. Nice to meet you...?" he asked.

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." I replied. "Nice to meet you too." I smile to be polite. I turn to face his friend to find him staring intently at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Nice to meet you." And all of a sudden he gets up. Not even waiting on me to say my name or for him to say his. And he is so much better looking in person. How his hair won't stay down. His sea green eyes roaming everywhere around the room like he can't sit still. I watch him as he is meeting other people. I turn around to talk to his friend but he's staring at me funny.

"Do you have a problem or something Grover?" I asked

"No." He replied quickly and gets up to go to his friend. _Looks like I'm going to be the smart one all by myself. _Chiron wheels up to and pats my hand.

"What's wrong dear child?" He asked.

"I can't say here." I said.

"Oh. How about we start class?" I nod and he calls the class to order. "I'm sorry but we need to start." Some mumbling and some excitement. I'd already heard all of this. I hear the two boys sit beside me. They don't say anything. I look out from the corner of my on each side and there both looking at the bored. I sighed. _Looks like no friends. Even though one is my friend already._

"Now to start class. Raise your hand if you know what the Greek and Roman gods are?" Mr. Brunner asked. I raised my hand and so did Grover. _Of course._ "I see. I have a lot to teach. To start off who is the main god of the twelve?" He asked. I was the first but not the only one who knew this one almost everyone did. Except green-eyes beside me. Either he did and didn't want to raise his hand or he really doesn't know it.

"That's everyone except one. Hmmm... I see. Who is the god of the sea?" Again I am the first to raise my hand. Then Grover.

"Poseidon." Before either me or Grover can answer, the answer is blurted out.

"Who said that?" Mr. Brunner asked. Green-eyes raised his hand.

"I did sir."

"How did you know this one but not the last one?"

"I did know the last one. I just hate air travel. It makes me feel like I could die any minute. So I didn't want to say his name." He shivered at the end of what he was saying. I look over and he is looking at me. With sad eyes like someone in his family died in a plane.

"Who is the goddess of wisdom?" My hand was the very first to go up. If I didn't know this one I would get killed by the very person.

"Athena. And you forgot battle strategy."

"Correct. Ms. Chase." It felt good to be in a school. After I answered that question I started thinking of my other classes. I had algebra, Latin (which I knew most of already.) and arctictional building. That was my favorite and I had geography.

"Now let's see who can get this one." He looked at the whole class even me but, he looked at me like he didn't want me to answer. "Who is the god of the underworld?" He asked in a serious voice. I raised my hand first Grover looked scared out of his mind to answer but he raised his hand. The thing that suppressed me was that green-eyed knew it to.

"You." He said and pointed at green-eyed. "What's your name?"

"Percy." Was he said. No last name I guess. I really wanted to know his name because I don't think that was his whole name.

"Your whole name?"

"Apparently you already know it. So you spit it out." All I can think right now was I wanted to bust green-eyed in the face. No one talked to Chiron liked that. Even Clarisse didn't.

"I don't your know name. So you are wrong. All I know about you is you are a student and you have black hair and sea green-eyes. And your name is Percy but, I think it is longer than that. Now. That's the truth." Chiron just burned him. And everyone knew it.

"Fine if you must know. Perseus Jackson. Happy?"

"Yes, now answer the question Mr. Jackson."

"Hades." He said the name with loathe. Like he knew who he was, or it was just me thinking of the name. I loathe Hades.

"Ms. Chase, would you name 13 of the gods to speed up the lesson?" I nodded.  
"Want me to name what they are for too?"

"No. That is what the class will have to guess at in a minute. So, just the names would do."

"Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hades, Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares, Artemis, Hermes, Athena, Hephaestus, Dionysus, and Demeter." I named off the top of my head. Everyone was staring at me especially Percy.

"Good I am going to give everyone a handout and it must be done by the end of class." He said and asked one of the girls on the end of the rows. I turned around when I heard a voice.

"Don't you think he is so ugly? I mean look at that hair that won't stay down."

"I know." The girl beside the other girl said. I saw that Percy tightened his grip on his pencil. He was bouncing his leg up and down really quick. Then I remembered he was a half-blood. Half-bloods couldn't help but not move. We are ADHD. Just to let you know it's a great thing to have you are a demigod. Then I remembered my dream. She was the girl who dumped her lunch on Grover. I automatically didn't like her then. I turned and looked at Percy. And saw him staring at me.

"What?" He had a huge grin on his face.

"Nothing." He was about to laugh and I could tell.

"I'm Annabeth Chase. I didn't get to introduce myself." I stuck my hand out and he took it.

"Perseus Jackson. Call me Percy." He smiled. I smiled back. This could be easy.

"Do you live in the dorms?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about you?" He replied. I nodded. "Cool." Was all he said. Then he started to work. I sighed.

I looked down at the handout and everything on it was easy. Question 1 said "Who was the goddess of love?" Supper easy. I zoomed through the handout. Of course I was the first one done. I raised my hand.

"Do you need help Ms. Chase?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"No. I'm finished." I said. Everyone started to look at me.

"How?!" Percy asked.

"I already knew them." I whispered. He shook his head.

"Dang it. Do I always have to be in a class with really smart people?" He looked over at me and smiled. I couldn't help but giggle.

"I don't know." I replied. While everyone was getting done I couldn't help but squirm. I never had to sit still for so long. At least in my other classes I got to move. Percy raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Jackson?" Chiron asked.

"What time do we leave here? And I'm done."

"Now actually. Everyone pass your papers up to the front of your rows."

With everyone's papers in my hand I took them up to the desk. She handed Chiron the papers. She was about to walk away from the desk when he spoke.

"Mrs. Chase, Mr. Jackson, and Mr. Underwood, would you stay after for a couple minutes? It won't take long." He looked and smiled at the three. They weren't even away from their seats so they just sat back down. Everyone was out of the room by now. And all three of us was wondering what it was. "Glad you all stayed." He smiled at us and we all just nodded. Weird that we never met till today and we have a lot in common. Me and Percy kept moving. I had been sitting down almost all day! I needed to do something before I tore the walls down. "Annabeth, what's wrong?" I was about to jump out of my seat and start running. Percy was staring at me. His eyes widen a little bit.

"She needs to move." He said.

"What makes you say that?" Chiron asked.

"Look at her! It's obvious she has ADHD. I have it too. And Dyslexia, but oh well. Don't worry, I feel just like her." He said. What he didn't realize is that normally I am always moving. The lava rock wall, racing against the nymphs at camp, everything I did I was moving. I didn't know how bad it was.

"Well, I am glad you _three _are friends. Never leave each other." He said. "You may go." As was expected by Grover and Chiron, Percy and Annabeth jumped up. Glad they could move. They both sighed.

"We'll I am going swimming. Do you 2 want to come?" Percy asked.

"Sure, but I'm not swimming." Grover said. I had to hold back a laugh. Then all three of them looked at me.

"Sure. Just let me talk Mr. Brunner." I smiled at them.

"Ok. See you down there." Percy said and they both waved and walked off.

"Should we tell him? He needs to know. But, if he knows now the monsters will be worse on him. I haven't seen a single one yet." I said. I knew it was a bad idea, but I couldn't let anything happen to him. I only just met him and already I was having feelings. Chiron sighed.

"Tell him when the time is right. I understand that he should know. When you tell him scan the area. Make sure no monsters are around. Take the mist off of Grover when you tell. One last thing, tell him this class will explain everything. Explain Camp-Half Blood. Give him 2 options. To stay here for the rest of the year or got to camp. Remind him it is his choice." He looked at me and I nodded. I knew it was a risk, but it was a risk I was willing to make.

* * *

When I got to the pool all I saw was Grover.  
"Where's Percy?" I asked. He was nowhere to be seen. It was like he disappeared. Then Grover pointed down. I looked in the water and there he was, sitting at the bottom. "How long has he been down there?"

"About, 7-8 minutes." He said and looked up.

"Does he do this all the time?" I was so interested. By gathering facts I can figure out his parent for him. So far it wasn't looking out so good. If it was who I thought it was, it was going to be bad. Grover nodded.

"Yep, about every day." He shrugged.

"Well, I am getting in." I said. With that I took off my swim suit cover and flip flops and jumped in. I had to get used to the chlorine in it. I was used to the lake back at camp. My feet hit the bottom and I kicked up. My head reached the air and I noticed Percy was looking at me.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing." He said with a blush and splashed me. I squeaked. I looked over and he was laughing. I splashed him back and before he could splash me back I was under the water. I was half way across the pool when I felt a hand grab my ankle. I tensed at first and realized it was human. I relaxed and I was being pulled backwards. I was above the water the next second.

"Hey!" I said. I felt his arms around me and I couldn't help but blush. I heard him laugh behind me.

"What!?" He asked in the same surprised tone as I did, but he was mocking mine. We started laughing when someone cleared their throat.

"Mr. Brunner!" All three of us said. He was looking at me and Percy. Chiron had a smug look on his face. Percy let me down gently.

"Do you need anything Mr. Brunner?" I asked. I was a little annoyed. I was having the most fun I had, had for awhile.

"No. I was just coming to tell you 3 it was time for lunch." He said. He was fighting off a smirk. Grover jumped up.

"Yes! I'm starving!" He said as he started walking to get something to eat. Percy rolled his eyes.

"I will see you all later." He gave me a pointed look that I understood. Then he wheeled out of the pool area. I made my way to the edge. I was about to hop out when I felt hands on my waist lift me up.

"Thanks." I smiled. I got up to grab a towel. I dried off and put my swim suit cover back on. Then my flip flops. I looked over at Percy and noticed the little things. I noticed how his hair was everywhere; he was skinny, but not too skinny. Then he looked at me.

"Ready?" He asked and I nodded. We started walking out the door when I slipped. Percy grabbed me before I could fall all the way to the ground. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I just didn't see that water puddle." I looked over at him "Let's go." He nodded and we headed out the door again. It was a quite walk on the way to the lunchroom. We made it to the door when we heard a scream. I looked around my demigod training kicking in and saw the girl from Latin. I think her name is Nancy. The thing she was screaming about was, there was an ant on the floor. I tried to hold back my laughter. Percy apparently was trying to too but he couldn't. He was laughing while we got in line. I got pizza and a pop. He got the same. We found Grover at a table near the doors on the other side of the room. We had to pass Nancy to get to him. I was walking and didn't notice someone's foot out. Luckily I am quick on my feet and rolled so I wouldn't bust my face on the floor. I couldn't say the same fate for my food. I looked at Percy and couldn't read his face. I saw it before, but I couldn't place it. I grabbed his arm. He was tense.

"Come on Percy." I said and pulled his arm.

"Yeah, follow the freak. No one has eyes like that. So she must be a freak." Nancy said. I ignored her. Percy stopped walking and turned around. Then a water came out of the fountain that was on the wall and soak Nancy.

"Come on Percy." He snapped out of it and the water stopped. He looked at me and I dragged him to Grover's table. Grover was mumbling something.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

"Nancy tried to trip me, but I rolled to stop from hitting my face then she called me a freak cause of my eyes." I looked down.

"You're not a freak." Percy said and tried to get up but got pulled back down.

"Man, don't do anything. We know she isn't a freak. Besides that means no one else can get her." Grover whispered the last part. I couldn't help the blush coming up my face. Percy visible relaxed and started eating. He took a bite and looked at me.

"Where's your food?" He asked

"I couldn't save my food and myself so I chose myself." I shrugged even though I was hungry.

"Share with me." He said and pushed his tray closer to me. He had pepperoni pizza so I plucked one of them off his pizza. He rolled his eyes. "You can have more than that." I took up on his offer and grabbed his pop and water-falled it into my mouth. I looked up noticed he was trying to hold back a laugh. I stuck my tongue out at him. At this he laughed. Grover was just staring at us with a amused look.

"I need to talk with you two after lunch or whenever you can. You can come to my room." I said after the laughter died down.

"Sure. We could go right now if all 3 of us are done eating." Percy said.

"I'm done, so let's go." Grover said and we all got up and walked out the door. I kept thinking how I was going to tell him. And how Grover was going to feel after I take the mist off him.

"Which one is yours?" Percy asked.

"14a." I replied not really listening to him. When we get there Percy opens the door with the key I handed to him and we go sit down on the chair and the bed. Grover and Percy took my bed and I sat on the bed in front of them.

"So what did you need to talk about?" Percy asked when we all got settled.

"This is going to be hard," I said "Grover how do I look like. Don't ask questions just answer."

"Ok. You have dark brown hair, light brown eyes with a hint of gold, and you're tan." Grover said.

"Man, what are you talking about? She has bright blonde hair, sparkling dark grey eyes, and she isn't tan. She's got light skin with a hint of a tan but that's it." Percy said. Then they both look at me. I snap my fingers and take the mist off of Grover.

"Annie?" Grover asks and I nod.

"I had to put the mist on you. I'm sorry and please don't be mad at me." I said.

"It's ok. Now why are you here?" He asked.

"Uhh, Hello? Grover we just met her and you act like you have known her for years." Percy said with a confused look on his face. I couldn't help but think it was cute.

"Let, me explain. Just a warning this make take awhile." I look at the boys and they don't say anything. I sigh. "Well, you know of Greek gods. We went over them today. The reason I knew them off the top of my head is my mother is really smart." I got interrupted by a snort.

"That's an understatement." Grover said while trying to hold back a laugh.

"What's that mean?" Percy asks.

"Have you heard of demigods?" I ask. He nods. "Well, I am one. My mother is Athena goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Do you believe me so far?" I ask. I look at Percy and he is just staring at me.

"A little." He said and I took that as a sign to continue.

"Don't interrupt me while I am telling this. I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. You, Percy, are a demigod too. I have a feeling I know who your parent is. Are you missing a dad?" I ask. He nodded.

"How am I a demigod? And who do you think is my parent? And yeah." He asked.

"All demigods have ADHD and Dyslexia. Your brain is hardwired for Greek. And the ADHD is helpful in battle. And I was thinking about the pool how you stayed under for about 8 minutes, and how the water went wild when Nancy tripped me. You knew I had been tripped and you got really mad. You don't remember it because your mind went blank. So when we told you when we sat down you started to get mad again. I think your dad is Poseidon. You were the first one to get that answer. And you hate air travel. So me being the smart kid I am know when we got to camp, which I will explain, you will be claimed by Poseidon." I look up at him and see him glow a little. A faint like sea green aura around him.

"There's a camp for demigods?" He asks.

"Yes. And there are satyrs there. Our friend Grover here is one. They are protectors of demigods to take them to camp safely. Camp Half-Blood is the safest place for us. We learn how to fight and to use are powers. The head director is Mr. D. He doesn't really like us. He got put there by his dad, Zeus. The activities director is Chiron also known as Mr. Brunner." I said

"Chiron came too? Why did you all come?" Grover asked.

"Yes he is here and we are here because of a dream I had. It hadn't happened yet." I said.

"Who was it about?" To my surprise it was Percy who asked.

"You." I said.

"What happened?" He asked. Then he looked straight at me. I then told them my dream. I also told them what Chiron had told me afterwards. "That teacher sounds like the pre-algebra teacher." Grover was nodding his head.

"Well, you have two options. You could stay here and risk getting hurt or dying, or you could go to camp. I would be going to if you went back." I said. I was thinking of the danger he could be in if he didn't go. I didn't want him to get hurt.

"I'll go. Is it fun? I mean I have never went to camp before." Percy said. Yes! I thought, He isn't going to get hurt, yet.

"It's fun. I promise! Grover, go tell Chiron we will be leaving soon. And we will have to get him there soon after we tell his mom now that he knows." With that Grover ran out of the room.

"Annabeth, I know I just met you, but there is something about that I can't explain. I don't want to lose you." I felt the blush creeping up my cheeks. His sea green eyes were looking into mine. "Will you stay with me? I mean, you as my girlfriend?" I saw the blush creeping up his face too. I smiled.

"I would love to." I said. He grabbed my arms and hugged me. Then I kissed his cheek and the red in his cheeks went even darker. I smiled bigger.

"Will you help me pack my stuff?" He nodded and headed to the bathroom to grab my stuff in there. When he came back I put everything in my bag. I was packing when I was wondering where Grover was. Then I heard a knock. Percy opened the door and I saw Grover with two bags and Chiron in his wheelchair.

"I see he took it well." Chiron told me. He still had that smug smile on his face.

"I already packed for you Perce." Grover said and handed Percy his bag.

"Chiron, have you used the mist yet to make everyone think we weren't here?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well, time to go tell my mom. I have a feeling she knew the whole time." He took my hand and led us to the front of the building. We got in a taxi and went to his home. Only me and Percy went in. "Sorry about the smell." I didn't know what he meant until we walked up to the door. It was horrible. This must be how monsters found him. He opened the door and we walked inside. He looked around and pulled me the rest of the way in.

"No sign of Gabe so that's good. My mom might be in the kitchen." He said and walked farther in. We got to the kitchen and I saw a woman in her mid or early 30's. "Hey mom." He said. She jumped a little.

"Percy what are you doing home? And who is this?" She asked.

"She's a demigod." His mom tensed up when he said that "were you every going to tell me?" He asked. "Also, I am going to go to Camp Half-Blood." His mom looked at him with sad eyes.

"I was going to tell you. I just wanted to keep you a little longer. Do you have everything you need?" She asked.

"Yea." He walked up to his mom and hugged her tight. "Love you mom." He said. I noticed a small tear going down her cheek.

"I love you too Percy. Have fun at camp." She said and let go.

"See you later." He took my hand and led me out the door. On the way to camp I laid my head on Percy's shoulder. I kept thinking, at least the dream isn't going to happen. And I smiled to myself.


End file.
